Their Words, Their Lives, Their Stories
by MyDarkAngel710
Summary: Poems made using quotes from the show about specific characters. Rated T because I'm sure some cuss words will sneak in at some point... better safe than sorry!
1. Baby

**What is a Quote Poem? It is something that an old English teacher of mine introduced to me where we took quotes made by or about a certain character. Using these quotes, a poem was made that gave insight into the character.**

**What better characters to use with this fantastic idea than the amazing characters of SPN?**

**I decided to do this late one night and fell in love with the idea. The first one is dedicated to the most important object in pretty much the whole universe. She was there when this whole mess started, and she will be there until the end.**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

**Baby**

April 24, 1967,  
I rolled off the line.  
There was no fanfare  
or speeches. But  
I was loved by  
Sal who gave out  
Bibles in preparation  
for Judgment Day.

I ended up at a Rainbow  
where a man out  
of time inspired  
a friend to buy me.  
He fixed me,  
shined me,  
and loved me.  
And after his love  
died he changed me.

I became his. Together  
we drove miles  
and miles searching  
for answers and  
keeping secrets. Just us.  
Him and me.  
And his boys.

My boys.  
The driver  
and the passenger.  
The ones who  
shoved Legos  
into my vents and  
crammed army men  
into my ashtrays.  
The ones who have destroyed  
and rebuilt me time  
and again.

Sometimes one  
disappears and the other  
will sit in me for days  
just driving to  
nowhere. I can never  
be sure if the other  
will come back. I  
will always wait  
for their return.  
I'll always be there  
for them. A  
home.

* * *

**What did you think? Give me the low down! I'm all up for requests, constructive criticism, anything.**

**I live for reviews so let me know! :)**

**~MyDarkAngel**


	2. Dean

**There is really no particular order to these, just which ever one I finish next. This one took a good while because of how much Dean talks. 7 and a half seasons gives a main character a lot of screen time. Phew!**

**I don't own SPN.**

* * *

**Dean**

I am a hunter of monsters  
in a world of men. My brother  
and I. The family business. Saving  
people, hunting things.  
Except. . .

The ones we could not save. Bobby,  
Jo, Ellen, Dad, Mom. All of them.  
Faces and names never ending.  
I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben. No matter  
how hard I tired, I could  
not protect them. I let them down  
like I let everyone down.

Sammy. My one job is to protect  
my little brother and I keep  
screwing it up. He's died,  
gone to Hell, had Lucifer  
in his head, and now he has  
the trials. They were supposed  
to be my burden. Not his.

But I'm not letting him do this  
alone. We are going to hold  
hands like Thelma and Louise  
and drive off this cliff together.  
Because I tried living without  
him and I'm not doing it again.

Cas, I know you can hear me.  
Where the hell are you? I need  
you to help me. Help me protect  
my brother. Because you are my  
brother, too. And I know I've failed  
you and left you sometimes but  
we need you. More than ever.  
Please Cas. I don't know  
what else to do.

* * *

**Sooo... how'd you like it?**

**Let me know!**

**Review your heart away :)**

**~MyDarkAngel**

**Next up is Castiel**


	3. Castiel

**Oh, my dear Cas! How much pain you give me! Yet you are still my favorite. Technically, this was the first poem I did but I thought maybe Dean should go first.**

**If anyone from Supernatural reads this, PLEASE! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I WON'T BE A BURDEN OR TRY TO TAKE THE SHOW! JUST LET ME GET THE COFFEE!**

**I don't own Supernatural, but maybe someday I can own their coffee :)**

* * *

**Castiel**

I am an angel of a lost God I  
failed to find. I remember waves,  
Cain, David, Babylon, and  
the Apocalypse that was averted  
by two boys, an old drunk, and  
a fallen angel. The grand story  
that was never told. It gave  
freedom and choice, but  
in the process we lost Paradise  
and peace.

A war in heaven I had to stop.  
I did it to protect the boys, or  
to protect myself. But in the end  
I lost who I was. I became something  
I did not know. And when I somehow  
came back again, I knew that I did not  
deserve to be saved. I knew that I deserved  
to stay in that prison. And when you tried  
to grip me tight and raise me from my  
Perdition I refused. I needed to make  
my peace.

But that's not possible.  
I have killed so many of my brothers and  
sisters that I can never return to serve  
heaven. That which I serve now is not heaven  
or man. It is something I don't understand.  
And still you say we are family even after I've  
lied, beaten, used, and abandoned you. You  
are determined to save me. Tell me  
what is so worth saving?

* * *

**Which one of these is your favorite? You now have at least three to chose from, so let me know!**

**Read and Review for my own sanity**

**~MyDarkAngel**

**P.S.**

**The next one is another angel.**


	4. Samandriel

**Possibly one of the top sad characters on the show, Samandriel was also one of my favorites. I hope that this poem does him justice.**

**I don't own SPN. If I did, I would have let Samandriel live along with Balthazar and Gabriel.**

* * *

**Samandriel**

I guard the souls of heaven  
and the word of God. But Crowley  
has me and I gave him all  
the names. And I know the  
truth. Castiel, they. .

I believe in Castiel. I know  
him. His heart was always  
in the right place.  
What happened to him?  
Some in heaven still believe  
but some are controlling. . .

Castiel, we have escaped  
but you can't take me back.  
Your heart Castiel. You have always  
had too much heart. But  
Naomi. . .

I was good, but they are  
controlling us,  
Castiel.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel**

**P.S.**

**Next up is a moose.**


	5. Sam

**It's so hard to narrow down quotes for these when the characters have so many lines. Hopefully this worked out well.**

**I don't own SPN.**

* * *

**Sam**

Our lives are weird, Dean. We  
know the things that are out  
there. That go bump  
in the night. We use salt  
guns, and knives to hunt  
monsters, ghosts, gods, demons,  
and angels. We've hunted killer  
clowns, an evil Santa, and  
fairies. We live lies of hustling  
pool and bikini inspector IDs.

Do you remember  
the first time you called me  
Bitch? I can't pinpoint the exact  
moment. We've always  
been the jerk and bitch to  
each other. And you've always  
thought it was your job  
to save me. Selling your soul,  
fighting the apocalypse, trying  
to take on the trials. But that's  
not true. You sacrifice  
everything over and over  
for me. But there's  
nothing I wouldn't do for you.  
I've gotta save you  
for a change.

I'm ready for this, Dean. And  
even though you think this  
is a suicide mission, I want  
to live. I see a light at the end  
of this tunnel, and it's not Hellfire.  
I'm sorry you can't see that, Dean,  
But I need you to trust me. Believe  
in me, Dean.  
I'm okay.  
I can do this.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel**

**Next Up: An awesome character with sticky fingers ;) Can you guess who?**


End file.
